dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultio J.C. (The Lovable Devil)
Ultio J.C. or by his former alias "Jesus Christ" is one of the major antagonists in the upcoming future fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". In the later volumes of the "Lovable Devil", Rizevim Livan Lucifer used the Sephiroth Graal to revive the soul of Jesus Christ, all the more fusing his soul with the Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse, Trihexa in order to create the perfect king of destruction, resulting in creating Ultio J.C. He is the founder and leader of "Offscourings", whose purpose is the total destruction and reconstruction of the world he once tried to save, but now advocates for their destruction in favor of his own people, which are non-humans. Appearance: In his resurrected form, Ultio takes on the form of a very-leaned toned man, wearing a long, hooded cloak conceals his face and most of his body save for his arms and hands, both of which bear a number of scars. The most defining scars is a circular marking centered in the palm of his right and left hand, which resulted from crucifixion of his death. He also often carries a wooden staff. In his core form, he takes on the man in his mid-20's with a rather handsome face and lean-toned muscle built. he is shown wearing a dark-green cape with feathers on the shoulders, befitting of his title as the "Black King". In contrast to former self as Jesus Christ, he had his hair longed and laid back, and possess crimson red eyes filled with emptiness. Personality: Just like his past self, He possess the qualities to be a charismatic leader, but only this time, he earned the unwavering loyalty of his allies and subordinates instead of peoples, and is a remarkable military leader and civilization builder. He holds a deep-seated hatred toward the world, which denied his offer of salvation (and which also killed him), and for this reason he decided to side with all nonhumans as the Ends and other monsters against the humans, and anyone who would dare to help them, including the Three Faction Alliances. His goal is to bring a total destruction of the world he used to love and cared for, and to reconstruct the world by a building a new civilization of non-humans that rivals the accomplishments of the civilizations founded by humans, whom he believes to be cruel and oppressive (a stark contrast to the thinking of his past self, who believes in the goodness of humanity and has no intention of starting a war between them and the non-humans). However, despite this pessimistic view of humanity and the ensuing maltreatment of the world on his part (such as a mass slaughter of innocents and the abuse of human and non-human prisoners), Ultio has at times shown himself to have a good side as well. He looks after not only the Ends but also his soldiers, healing their injuries and granting them the resources they need without hesitation. Despite with all of his charismatic qualities, he is indeed possess the cold, manipulate, ruthless, and cruel side of himself due to his influences from 666's. It has shown that from the moment he began to fused with 666's, he was using Rizevim as a mean to his own goal, and accomplish reviving with newly found power by brutally ripping Rizevim apart bit by pieces with his hearts and head ripped as last. History: Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: (WIP's) Immense Strength: After revived with 666's powers fused within himself, He has possessed the monstrous power of 666's, which it is on par with Great Red, and noted that a clash between both titans is feared because of the potential damage it could inflict to the world due to their strength with Azazel believing that a clash between them will result in the end of the world. According to Rizevim and Vintes, it took thousands of forbidden level seals for the God of the Bible to unseal him, and it took decades of process to fused the soul of Jesus Christ and 666 together to create Ultio J.C. Even Shiva, the God of Destruction from Hindu Mythology stated that only Ophis at full power and Great Red can destroy it as 666's absolute overwhelming power made it impossible for Shiva; who is an immensely powerful God, to destroy it. Fire Breath: By creating one of 666's heads from his body, he can fire a powerful fireballs, capable of burning anything from existence. High Speed Regeneration: Aside from its nigh indestructible skin, Ultio possesses 666's high speed regeneration, being able to heal itself in an instant if any parts of its body is damaged. Body-Splitting: Ultio can split each of 666's heads into seven different smaller beasts, but possess considerable sizes. Flight: With Trihexa in his body, Ultio is shown capable of flying without wings. Although the core of Trihexa is able to sprout six wings (bird, dragon, bat, and various other beasts). Mass Boosted Gear production: With the help of Khaos Brigade's modifications with the Sephiroth Graal, Ultio can mass produce Boosted Gear and Juggernaut Drive armors. Core Expulsion: After managing to fusing 666 and Jesus Christ together into one bing, it has shown the ability to release its core,. Equipment: Quotes: Trivia: * Ultio's appearance and personalities are based off of two antagonists from their respective manga. ** Ultio's new form is based off of Utsuro, the true antagonist from Gintama. ** Ultio's resurrected form is based off of Black King, the main antagonist from Drifters. * The name of Ultio J.C. represents Rizevim's last and sickly joke of bringing Jesus Christ as a king of darkness and destruction for the world. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:The Lovable Devil